A Tiny Twist of Fate
by CazzaCat
Summary: Why is it Aeris isnt scared of Sephiroth? They were both in the ShinRa building during their youths, what if they met before under different circumstances..?


**_A Tiny Twist of Fate_**

_AN: Don't own it; don't even know why I wrote it… maybe its withdrawal symptoms for losing my FFVII for ever…_

* * *

The slight buzzing filled his ears as he walked behind the scientist Hojo. He brushed some of his long silver hair out of his face and they climbed the stairs their level.

'You would think that a company like ShinRa would never let their elevators fail. I should have you kill the fool responsible Sephiroth.' The scientist muttered.

The boy didn't answer; instead he followed the man thinking on his words. _'But I don't like killing things.' _He thought to himself as they waited for security to finish scanning them. They walked through the long white corridors, occasionally a slightly pinkish colour stained them, and he knew that was the blood of failed 'experiments.' Shortly after they came to laboratory completely devoid of any one but themselves.

'Sephiroth!' Hojo scolded as the boy fell behind a few steps. 'Tell me of the Cetra.' He commanded absentmindedly as he fiddled with a computer console.

The boy thought for a moment. 'The Cetra will lead us to the promised land, and as such the wealth for those worthy will be unimaginable. However there are only a few Cetra left…'

'Oh be quiet,' Hojo finished cutting him off. 'I don't care about that stuff any more.'

A large glass cylinder rose to the room. Inside sat a woman dressed in a long red dress and her hair loose around her. She looked up at him with contempt in her eyes and tears formed. 'Calamity of the Skies!' She hissed at him.

He looked back at her unfeeling; people often called him terrible names. Now he was numb to it. Next to the woman a young girl a few years younger than he was sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Big orbs of green stared at him and she yawned. One little piece of white materia that looked more like a pearl hung around her neck. She blinked a few times trying to place whether or not he was real.

She stood up and placed her hands on the glass. 'What is your name?' She asked him with such innocence that he was at first taken aback. No one had ever been nice to him.

'Aeris get away from him!' Her mother scolded. 'He will kill you!'

She looked down at the materia around her neck and smiled before looking at her mother. 'Don't worry mom he doesn't want to hurt me do you?'

He shook his head in a no answer. 'I'm Sephiroth.'

She giggled at him. 'It is nice to meet you Sephiroth, Calamity of the Skies.'

He moved closer to her now and touched the glass too. 'Why do you call me that?' His eyes that glowed gently asked her.

'Get away from my specimen!' Hojo screamed slapping the boy across the face. 'You will contaminate her!'

Sephiroth heard Aeris scream something as he skidded to a stop against the nearby wall. A small trickle of blood seeped from his forehead and slowly he stood up again.

'Don't hurt him!' Aeris cried out her eyes full of tears. 'He's not bad!'

Hojo pushed a button the glass prison that held them and the girl and her mother screamed in agony as high pitched noise filled the air. Both dropped to the ground writhing until he pushed that button again.

'You will leave Sephiroth.' Hojo said angrily at the boy.

Sephiroth paused for a moment, stealing a last glance at that girl Aeris before running from the room. If Hojo had heard his thoughts that day… He closed his door behind him and sat on the edge of his bed. If he could have cried he probably would have. _'She was **nice** to me. Aeris? Wonder where she's from? Why is she in there? Is she one of Hojo's experiments? She wanted to help me… I wonder why?' _Those thoughts filled his head until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He jolted upright sweating and panting. Another of Jenova's dreams and lust for blood woke him up and he sat there till his heart slowed down and he could think clearly. Blood, just blood. That's all she ever showed him, blood and murder.

'I won't do it.' He whispered and she slipped away out of his mind.

He climbed out of bed and sighed as he felt the cool breeze blowing in through his window and cooling the sweat. His mind still screamed out a little, so he decided to take a walk to clear it.

He really didn't even think where he was going, but some how he ended up in the lab. Still in the middle was Aeris and her mother asleep together. The white Materia around Aeris neck glowed faintly and for a moment he thought he could hear singing. He looked for any sign of Hojo and breathed a sigh of relief when he couldn't find him. Slowly he crept over not to alert the security system and opened the door. A loud whooshing noise awoke the inhabitants and both sat up quickly.

'What..?'

'Shhhhh.' The voice said. 'Not so loud or the alarms will trigger.'

Aeris blinked again and smiled. 'Mom it's Sephiroth. I told you he didn't want to hurt us.' She whispered smiling. Her green eyes filling with tears. 'I knew he was good.'

'Come on, we need to move.'

Ifalna didn't have to be told twice. She scooped up her daughter and followed the silver haired youth. He showed them through the security systems and finally led them down the steep stairs until they reached the ground. 'Why are you helping us?' She asked as he led them to a ladder. 'You're the great monster that will call forth an evil entity and cost this planet dearly. Why help us?'

He stopped for a moment. 'Because Aeris is nice and I don't want her to become another stain on the wall.' He finished climbing down the ladder.

'STOP!' Hojo screamed. 'Sephiroth you're contaminating the experiments!' Bullets began to fly and one hit Ifalna in the back making her loose her balance. She fell down the open way, little Aeris behind her. Aeris screamed as the earth seemed to rush for her and suddenly she felt a hand around her ankle.

Her mother had managed to catch a rung near the ground and had saved herself from instant death for the moment. Sephiroth leapt down when he reached the last few rungs and helped Ifalna up. They moved as fast as they could finally ending up in a train station.

'Thank you Sephiroth.' The woman whispered. 'My daughter saw everything that is good in you. Forgive me for making such a… false judgment.' She winced in pain, finding it oddly comforting as warm blood pooled around her.

'What, my goodness?' A woman cried out running to the aid of the little girl and her mother. Sephiroth straightened and raced away towards the shadows.

'Seph!' Aeris cried out after him. He stole one last look at the little girl before disappearing into the shadows. He ran until he couldn't breathe and when he was far enough away from her he slumped to the ground in the alley.

'It's for the best Aeris… The next time we meet I won't be able to control myself… I'm sorry.' He whispered

* * *

**Well what do you think so far? Strange I know and maybe out of place, but for some reason when playing the game I noticed that Aeris wasnt scared of Sephiroth at all. Maybe they met when they were younger? Just dribble, but I'll update it i promise, once i figure out where the story is going!**

**If you liked it could you please review? Im open to suggestions!**


End file.
